Living deads
by Deadly Autumn
Summary: "Luffy le frère de Ace restait un mystère. Combien de fois il avait entendu parler d'un garçon joyeux et enfantin alors que lui ne l'avait jamais vu en toute ces années. C'est presque comme si il n'existait pas..." UA ZoLu
1. Livide

Hey les ch'tit gars! Nouvelle fic! Les personnages sont un poile OCC surtout Luffy pour le début mais j'essaie de me tenir à leur personnalité. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi,je sais c'est triste.

Bon j'espère que la fic va vous plaire donnez moi vos avis négatif comme positif pour savoir si je la continue ou pas ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Livide

Zoro descendit de sa moto. Le ciel était orageux,un vent lourd et humide lui griffait le visage. L'herbe haute était d'un vert pale inquiétant, comme si elle était malade. Il leva la tête et observa la lugubre maison qui lui faisait face se demandant encore pourquoi il avait accepter de se rendre ici. Il frissonna alors que le vent se levait à nouveau, plus agressive encore...Semblant le chasser. Il n'aimait définitivement pas cette endroit... Mais c'était peut-être mieux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il observa la vielle battisse qui semblait dater d'il y'a plusieurs siècle.

La maison devait surement être blanche à sa construction, maintenant elle semblait plutôt grise. Du lierre recouvrait presque un pend entier de celle-ci et ici et là des morceaux de plâtre se détachait. Un mouvement près de la fenêtre à l'étage attira son regard, un enfant se tenait là, les yeux ambrés de Zoro s'accrochèrent à ceux noir encre de son interlocuteur. Vu ça ressemblance avec Ace il devait s'agir du frère de celui-ci, il lui semblait bien plus jeune que ce que Ace lui avait raconté.

Par politesse il lui adressa un signe de main, le garçon s'écarta vivement de la fenêtre et se cacha derrière les rideaux. Zoro soupira, ça commençait bien...

Il s'avance finalement dans l'allée, un sac comme seul bagage de sa vie. Car Zoro n'avait rien, ni affaire, ni toit. C'est bien pour cela qu'il avait accepter de venir vivre ici, avec Sanji et Ace, sans oublié le frère de celui-ci.

Avant il vivait -squattais- chez le blond mais celui-ci ne fut plus capable de payer l'appartement et Zoro et lui se retrouvais à la rue. Alors quand Ace les informas qu'il déménageais dans l'ancien manoir de sa famille et qu'ils pouvaient venir, ils avaient accepter, pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Il connaissait Sanji depuis longtemps et Ace depuis plus longtemps encore, par contre bien qu'il avait souvent entendue parler de lui, Luffy le frère de Ace restait un mystère. Combien de fois il avait entendu parler d'un garçon joyeux et enfantin alors que lui ne l'avait jamais vu en toute ces années. C'est presque comme si il n'existait pas.

Il se résigna enfin à rentrer, Sanji le salua d'un regard alors que Ace se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Je sais c'est pas le top mais il suffit que l'on remette tout en état.

-C'est toujours mieux que la rue, répondit Zoro en soupirant.

-Luffy viens te présenter, héla ensuite Ace

Le garçon descendit de l'étage, un air triste sur le visage. Ace l'attira vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux se voulant rassurant mais la mine du plus jeune s'assombrit encore plus.

-Zoro je te présente Luffy, Luffy voici Zoro, Enchaina Ace à leurs égard.

Zoro tendis sa main, que Luffy fini par serrer timidement après un temps de réflexion. Le plus jeune lui adressa ensuite un sourire forcé comme tout, voulant imite la joie mais dans les yeux du garçon il voyait que celui-ci avait envie de s'enfuir et allé pleurer dans son coin.

Ace attira le garçon à lui encore une fois l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne et lui murmurant quelque chose a l'oreille qui dérida un peu le gamin, pour une raison inconnu Zoro sourit faiblement lui aussi.

/

Cela faisait deux jour qu'il se trouvait ici, passant sa journée à arranger des choses ici et là dans la maison, Ace s'occupait lui, à repeindre les vielles chambres alors que Sanji se tuait à remettre la cuisine dans un état de marche, Zoro espérait qu'il y arriverais ayant marre de ne manger que froid. Luffy lui était comme une présence invisible, passant son temps dans sa chambre attitrer, Zoro ne l'avait croiser que quelque fois alors que celui-ci se rendait à la cuisine pour boire ou manger.

Ce gamin l'exaspérait pour une raison qui lui était lui même inconnu, et il ne pouvait même pas demander pourquoi le gosse se comportait ainsi, le sujet « Luffy » étant complétement tabou. Zoro se demandais parfois que c'était il passé avec ce gamin.

Alors qu'il arrangeais la vielle douche Luffy se posta à l'entrée de la pièce, et il resta là de longues minutes à regarder le travaille de Zoro en silence. Petite présence rassurante dans se bâtiment froid et sans âme. Zoro s'assit s'appuyant contre le mur prenant une pause, il invita d'une geste de main Luffy à le rejoindre, celui-ci prit place doucement. Toute la colère de Zoro s'envola et ils profitèrent de la présence de l'un et l'autre.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux remarquant qu'il s'était assoupis, Luffy appuyé contre son épaule avait quand à lui les yeux bien ouvert, il semblait réfléchir intensément à quelque chose vu son regard concentré. Zoro bailla et le gamin sursauta, un air paniqué sur le visage qui intrigua Zoro, bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraitre. Il lui sourit gentiment et le plus jeune lui répondit par un sourire gênée. C'était bien la première fois que Zoro le voyait sourire.

/

-Alors t'as réussis à réparer la douche?, lui demanda Ace

-Oui mais ça m'as prit un temps fou. Répondit Zoro en baillant.

-Baille pas à table toi! Le gronda Sanji

Luffy regardais la scène, le regard légèrement amuser. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvaient à table tout les quatre ensemble. Et Zoro sourit ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé en la compagnie de quelqu'un.

-Au fait vous avez trouvez un boulot?, demanda finalement le blond.

Deux regard dépiter lui répondirent.

Sanji soupira:

-Si il n'y a que moi qui gagne de l'argent on va jamais s'en sortir les gars, j'ai un boulot minable de cuistot a mi-temps...

-Je sais mais je cherche, y'a juste rien dans le coin, Dit Ace dépité.

-En attendant vu le coin ça m'étonne pas, Rappela Zoro.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, ils allaient jamais s'en sortir. Un petit rire leurs fit relever la tête, Luffy leurs sourit se voulant rassurent, un bruit à l'étage lui fit ensuite lever la tête et plisser les yeux il sortie de table et monta dans sa chambre sous les regards intrigués de Zoro et Sanji.

-Il a ramené un chat, leurs expliqua Ace

-Un chat? S'écria Sanji étonné.

-Oui, il croit que je l'ai pas remarqué mais...rien ne m'échappe. Reprit le grand-frère avec un petit sourire.

Zoro se leva finalement, annonçant qu'il partait en ville, peut-être qu'il trouverais un boulot. Après tout quelqu'un aurait peut-être besoin d'aide.

Il sortit de la maison et observa le ciel, toujours aussi gris et orageux comme au premier jour. La maison se trouvais seule sur une petite colline il fallait faire deux kilomètre pour arrivée près des autres habitation et encore une dizaine pour arrivée en ville. Il monta sur sa vielle moto et se dirigea vers le centre-ville.

Quand il rentra il faisait déjà nuit, il ouvrit la porte silencieusement avec le double de clé et enleva ses chaussures. Il s'avança doucement avant de s'arrêter, là devant lui se tenait Luffy, il était de dos et semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses bras. Le plus jeune sembla remarqué sa présence mais il ne bougea pas, Zoro non plus. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes jusqu'à qu'un miaulement les fasses réagir. Luffy sursauta et une boule de poile blanche et noir tomba sur le parquet en miaulant. Zoro ne pu s'empêche de rire. Luffy sembla marmonner quelque chose alors que le chaton se frottais à ses jambes en ronronnant.

-C'est ton chat Luffy? Demanda le plus âgé.

Le gamin confirma d'un hochement de tête. Zoro s'abaissa au niveau du chaton et lui caressa la tête, le chaton sembla apprécier et ronronna fortement, Zoro sourit.

-Comment il s'appelle?

Luffy haussa les épaules n'y ayant pas encore pensé, il s'accroupit ensuite à son tour et câlina le chaton avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de se relever. Zoro se leva lui aussi et regarda sa montre qui indiquait minuit. Il était plus que temps d'aller dormir.

* * *

Alors des avis? ^^


	2. Inquiété

Tada! Nouveau chapitre! Et oui déjà ^^

Oubliez pas de me dire se que vous en pensez. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissez une review ça fait plaisir.

Sur ce ...

* * *

Inquiété

-Luffy! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait! Ace était en colère.

-Usopp avait des problèmes, je devais l'aider! Se défendit le gamin.

Ace se passe la main sur le visage et Zoro se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entendais Luffy parler. Celui-ci était couvert de bleus et de coupures, son arcade était ouverte. Il venait de revenir des cours.

-Luffy je t'avait dit d'arrêter de chercher des ennuis et toi tu ne fait que ça! La voix de Ace résonna dans la maison, il était vraiment en colère.

Le visage de Luffy se ferma, ses grands yeux noirs devinrent des fentes, il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Ace attendis quelque minutes avant de sortir à son tour. Zoro interrogea Sanji du regard mais celui-ci haussa les épaules pas plus informer que lui. Ils retournèrent chacun à leurs occupations attendant le retour des deux frères.

Finalement les frères rentrèrent quelque heures plus tard,le soir, ils semblaient se bouder. Ace s'installa sur le canapé du salon les pieds sur la tables basse, alors que Luffy monta dans sa chambre à l'étage. Sanji avait rejoins Ace dans le salon et il semblait discuter sur ce qui s'était passé. Zoro lui préféra monté dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci il se saisit de ses altères et commença à s'entraîner. Une dizaine de minutes passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement. Luffy se tenait là attendant que Zoro lui donne la permission d'entrée. Zoro l'invita d'un coup de tête et Luffy s'assit sur le vieux canapé qui servait de lit au plus âgé, un petit chat blanc au taches noirs le suivit et s'installa sur les genoux de son jeune maitre. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula à nouveau avant que Zoro ne s'asseye à coté du gamin.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment avant qu'il ne prenne la parole:

-Que c'est il passé?

Luffy réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre:

-J'ai protégé un de mes amis mais, Il grinça des dents, ça c'est mal passé.

La voix de Luffy était douce et teinter de tristesse. Ils se turent ensuite tout les deux et ça dura un moment, ils appréciaient simplement la présence de l'un et l'autre, sans contrainte. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils finirent par s'endormir, sans avoir mangés, crasseux et pas très confortablement installé.

Zoro se fit réveillé par des miaulements, il bailla et regarda le chaton, maintenant sur ses genoux qui miaulait, il devait être le milieu de la nuit. Il se dit que le chat devait surement avoir faim, il le déposa sur le sol avant de se lever. Luffy grogna dans son sommeil et Zoro sourit tendrement, il coucha le gamin sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine, le petit chat à sa suite. Dans la cuisine se trouvais encore Ace qui semblait discuter au téléphone avec quelqu'un, Zoro s'étonna, avec qui pouvait il discuter au beau milieu de la nuit? Mais il ne posa pas de questions. Ace sourit à la vue du chat et Zoro prit quelque reste dans la frigo avant de les lui donné, sans oublié un bol d'eau. Se qui le tira de sa contemplation du chaton fût le bruit que fit le portable d'Ace alors que celui-ci raccrochais le sourire aux lèvres. Zoro ne posa pas de question, il prit le chaton dans ses bras et remonta en haut, dans sa chambre.

En haut Luffy dormait toujours et le chaton s'installe sur son ventre. Zoro lui s'assit sur un coin du canapé et posa la tête de Luffy sur ses genoux. Il passa un moment à regarder les plaies et pansements du garçon avant de fermer les yeux et s'assoupir à nouveau.

Le lendemain Zoro explorais le grenier de la maison, qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il semblait normal au premier abord mais une sorte de sensation inquiétante le prenait au tripe, plus il restait ici et plus elle se faisait pesante...L'absence total de fenêtre y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Le grenier semblait bien plus vieux que le reste de la maison, surement n'avait t'il jamais connu de travaux.

En plus de ça Zoro avait l'impression quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'observais. Il sentit un souffle sur son cou et se retourna vivement, bien sur il n'y avait rien... Pourtant la sensation d'être observé ne disparut pas...

Un chat miaula et Zoro tourna la tête vers les escaliers où se trouvais celui-là. Le petit chaton de Luffy était là, assit sur la dernière marche des escaliers qui menait au grenier. La sensation d'être observé disparut.

Zoro soupira il était fatigué et son imagination lui jouait des tours. Être seul dans cette maison lugubre ne jouait pas en sa faveur non plus. Sanji était au travail, Luffy en cours et Ace avait disparu quelque part, surement partie en ville. Il ne restait que lui et le chaton sans-nom de Luffy.

Il descendit au salon le grenier le rendant malade. En l'absence des autres il avait fait le tour de la maison et avait remarqué qu'aucune fenêtre excepter celle de la chambre de Luffy ne donnait sur le jardin, que Ace leurs avait d'ailleurs interdit de visiter. Le jardin étant trop délabré et dangereux. Mais ça intriguais Zoro... Ace ayant vécu ici quelque temps durant son enfance leurs avait dit que le jardin était déjà dans cette état et était interdit à quiconque depuis longtemps.

Pourtant il aurait jurer voir Luffy s'y rendre...Il secoua la tête la solitude et l'ambiance de la maison le rendait fou. En faisait le tour de la battisse il avait découvert quelque portes scellé, la maison était donc beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait. Plus les jours passait et plus la sensation de ne rien savoir sur cette endroit envahissait Zoro.

La porte d'entré claque soudainement faisant sursauté Zoro, c'était Sanji qui rentrait du boulot visiblement crever. Le blond le salua d'une main alors qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé en baillant.

-Sale journée? Demanda Zoro

-T'imagine même pas, Lui répondit Sanji.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, un silence pesant. Sanji alluma la télé. Le chat s'installa sur les genoux de Zoro.

Peu après Luffy revint lui aussi. Sa présence sembla apaiser les tentions présente. Avec sa seule présence tout semblait aller mieux. L'inquiétude de Zoro au sujet de cette maison s'envola. Luffy leurs sourit doucement.

-Tu as aussi vécu ici il y'a longtemps?, Demanda Zoro au plus jeune.

Luffy hocha la tête, avant de parler de sa voix calme et joyeuse:

-Oui pendant un petit moment.

Il leurs sourit à nouveau, mais se nouveau sourit fit frisonner Zoro, se sourire avait quelque chose de terrifiant, une sorte de tristesse et de colère le constituait. Zoro ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Ace était maintenant rentrée depuis bien longtemps et ils dinaient tous ensemble, un moment convivial entre eux , un moment que chacun appréciais à sa manière. Ils se racontaient leurs journée, se lançait des vannes pourries, discutait travail ou plutôt recherche de celui-ci. Ensuite le sujet dériva sur le chat sans-nom.

-Au fait Luffy, où l'as tu trouver? Demanda Ace curieux

-Devant la maison, il était dans les buissons. Lui répondit joyeusement le plus jeune.

-Faudrait que tu pense à lui trouvé un nom tu sais? Lui rappela Sanji

Luffy souffla doucement:

-Je sais.

Le chaton lui, les fixais de ses yeux malicieux et intelligents.

/\/\/\/\

Zoro n'arrivait pas à dormir, quelque chose le perturbais mais il ne savait dire quoi. Sa porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Luffy et le chat-sans nom se tenait là.

-Zoro, tu dors? Demanda le garçon timidement

Le plus âgé s'assit sur le canapé lui servant de lit montrant ainsi qu'il était réveillé. Il attendis que Luffy lui dise la raison de sa présence.

Le garçon parla de sa voix tremblante:

-Je...j'arrive pas à dormir, c'est comme si il y'avait quelque chose, comme si il se passait quelque chose mais...Je ne sais quoi...

Le chaton miaula comme pour confirmer.

Zoro l'invita à le rejoindre, le garçon ne se fit pas prier et se glissa sous la couverture avec Zoro, sur le petit canapé étroit. Le chaton se coucha au pied de son jeune maitre. Zoro pris conscience du lien spécial et fébrile qu'il y'avait entre lui et Luffy, ils semblaient ressentir la même chose dans cette curieuse maison et c'est donc tout naturellement que le garçon venait le voir lui et non Ace.


	3. Vide

Héhéhé me voila de retour,

Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews, je prend vos avis en compte et j'essaie de m'améliorer ^^

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaisent ^^

* * *

Vide

Zoro rentra dans la chambre vide de Luffy. Il faisait sombre. Les rideaux était tirés, la seule possibilité de voir le jardin avait disparut. Il nu pas le courage de s'approcher des fenêtres, une ambiance malsaine régnait dans cette pièce. Les mur était bleu pâle comme dans une chambre d'enfant, le sol était fait de bois clair. Les meubles était blanc et semblait neuf malgré les années que Zoro leurs savait. Ici le temps semblait être figer. Quelques anciennes photos de Ace et Luffy,encore enfant, était accroché ça et là sur les murs,souvenirs d'une époque révolu, quand la famille des frères était encore vivante. Souvenir d'un passé remplie de rire et de bonheur,maintenant il n'y avait plus rien...Ace et son frère n'avait plus personnes. Zoro soupira,lui non plus n'avait personne.

Dans le lit de Luffy dormait le chat sans-nom qui leva la tête et feula en voyant Zoro se rapprocher, il n'avait pas à être ici, il le savait. Mais sa curiosité était trop forte, qui plus est il s'ennuyait. A part s'entrainer et dormir il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il sortit de la pièce.

Ace était dans le salon,lisant le journal, cherchant dans les annonces pour un travail. Et la journée passa monotone, Sanji revint, Luffy peu après lui. Et les jours s'écoulaient lentement sans saveur...

/\/\/\

Luffy assit sur le canapé entre lui et Ace, somnolait doucement, Zoro contemplait le plus jeune et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Avec ses grands yeux noirs d'encre, son petit nez fin et sa bouche d'enfant sans oublié la petite cicatrice sous son œil gauche qui lui donnait un petit charme. Zoro caressa le chat sans-nom, celui-ci ronronna, heureux.

Sanji rentra en s'écriant:

-Bonne nouvelle les gars!Je t'ai trouvé un boulot Ace!

-Sérieux!? Demanda le grand-frère incrédule

-Ouais il manque un serveur au resto' alors j'ai proposé ta candidature, tu commence demain à 14 heures et tu finit vers 20 heures.

-C'est noté, S'écria Ace joyeux.

Zoro soupira de soulagement, pour eux qui commençait à manquer d'argent c'était une bonne nouvelle. En effet, même se payer à manger devenait difficile, par chance Sanji apportait des restes de son boulot. Il n'avait pas non plus comment payer les tickets de bus pour aller en ville et encore moins de l'essence pour la moto de Zoro, alors ils fraudaient, bien que ça ne leurs plaisaient pas. Son regard dériva à nouveau sur Luffy qui parlait joyeusement avec son frère. En les voyants comme Zoro avait du mal à croire qu'Ace et Luffy ne se connaissaient pas depuis toujours, alors qu'ils s'était rencontré il y'a à peine plus qu'une dizaine d'année. Zoro avait de nombreuse fois entendu le récit de leur rencontre par la bouche d'Ace, il se demanda comment était la version de Luffy.

/\/\/\

Zoro était seul à nouveau, seul avec le chat sans-nom qui le surveillait. Il se rendit au grenier encore une fois, pousser d'une curiosité malsain. Le chaton le suivit.

Il dépoussiérera un vielle album en soufflant dessus et ça le fit tousser. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur une photo bien étrange, devant dater d'il y'a un siècle. Sur la photo, la maison, rien ne semblait avoir changé, sauf peut-être l'absence de lierre. Mais le plus étrange fût la petite famille de chats blancs et noires assit devant la porte. Zoro observa le chat sans-nom et la photo, ils se ressemblaient... Le chaton serait donc un descendant de la famille de chats qui semblait avoir vécu ici?

Quelque chose le troubla alors... le chaton semblait connaitre la maison, vu l'aisance qu'il avait à se promener dedans. Il frissonna, non ça c'était impossible. Il se retourna vivement, la sensation d'être observez à nouveau. Il prit l'album et fila en vitesse dans sa chambre, le chat sans-nom sur les talons.

Une fois installer sur son canapé il ouvrit l'album à nouveau et détailla la photo. Elle était vielle et en noir et blanc à certains endroit l'image était partie. Les chats au nombres de quatre fixaient tous un même point invisible sur leurs gauches. Ils étaient pour la plupart assis, et tous était blanc et noir. Il tourna ensuite la page s'étant assez attardé sur la première photo. Mais il fut vite déçus, le reste des photos était toutes dans un piteux état et l'on arrivait à peine à distinguer ça et là des bouts de visages ou de bâtiments. Il ferma l'album mécontent, il n'avait rien apprit sur cette étrange maison. Il rangea l'album sur son bureau avant de se coucher sur son canapé et piqué un somme.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il eu l'impression que quelque chose ne tournais pas rond, il se leva avec désagréable impression qu'il ne pouvait qualifié. Sans-nom regardait en direction de la porte de la chambre, Zoro fit de même. Elle était entrouverte et n'avait rien de spécial mais... Il y'avait quelque chose dans l'air, une sensation bizarre, une relique d'émotion, Zoro ne savait le qualifié.

Il resta là à regarder la porte un moment, et l'étrange sensation fini par disparaitre. Le chaton miaula, Zoro se passa la main sur le visage et remarqua qu'il transpirais, il secoua la tête avant de se dirigé vers la salle de bain.

Après sa douche Zoro se dirigea vers la chambre de Ace pour lui emprunté un tee-shirt, il passa devant l'une des nombreuses pièces condamner. Et s'arrêta, toute les pièces donnant sur le jardin excepter la chambre de Luffy était scellé, coïncidence ou...? Zoro posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Un miaulement furieux le ramena à la réalité.

Il se tourna vers Sans-nom, et lui tira la langue en reprenant son chemin vers la chambre d'Ace. La pièce nouvellement peinte en orange criard lui fit du bien. Elle était simple et moderne, son angoisse disparut. Il devait penser à repeindre sa chambre tiens.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Luffy venait de rentré.

Zoro descendit doucement pour le rejoindre. Sans-nom le devança et sauta sur son jeune maitre avec joie, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. Zoro debout sur l'escalier regardait la scène attendrit. Luffy leva la tête et voyant le plus âgé sourit, l'autre lui rendit son sourire. Ils fixèrent quelque secondes sans bouger. Zoro descendit les quelque marches restante alors que Luffy l'approchais. Déposant Sans-nom sur le sol il se planta devant le plus âgé. Celui-ci resta sans bouger avant de serrer le gamin dans ses bras. Luffy rigola,heureux. Zoro frissonna, le corps de Luffy était frais. Le chat passait entre leurs jambes, voulant les éloignés. Luffy rit à nouveau, d'un rire étrange et mélancolique qui lui était propre.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun alla de son côté, Luffy monta dans sa chambre avec Sans-nom alors que Zoro s'installa devant la télé, réfléchissant. Pourquoi avait t'il prit le gosse dans ses bras? Quelque chose l'avait comme pousser à le faire... Il secoua la tête, le froid l'envahie à nouveau.

/\/\/\

Zoro se réveilla en sueur, il devait être le milieu de la nuit et il se trouvais dans sa chambre, jusqu'à la tout était normal. Il entendis des bruits de pas de le couloir, c'est surement ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il frissonna en se levant, il faisait incroyablement froid. Il marcha à tâtons dans le noir, le plancher grinçant légèrement sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et resta là scrutant le couloir obscure. Il n'y avait rien, juste le silence à la fois terrifiant et rassurant.

Le vent souffla et il sentit, non il entendit un souffle et distinctement, celui-ci disparut rapidement. Il entendit un murmure, bientôt plusieurs. Il provenait de la chambre de Luffy. Il marcha jusqu'à là, et s'arrêta devant la porte fermé. Il entendait la voix de Luffy et une autre plus calme qu'il ne reconnu pas. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il lui sembla qu'il gelait sur place. Il retourna dans sa chambre, presque en courant. Ce n'était pas ses affaires... Il était tout de même inquiète pour le gamin, il lui poserais des questions demains. Zoro se recoucha.

Le matin se leva, et Zoro avec. Il se demandais si il avait rêver ou si il c'était vraiment lever au milieu de la nuit. Il descendit en bas. Luffy sortait pour aller en cours, il courut rapidement à sa suite.

Dehors, le chemin était désert, Luffy semblait s'être volatiliser dans la brume. Le ciel toujours gris sur la colline ne l'aidait pas. Le vent soufflait doucement. Zoro ne commença pas à chercher ayant peur de se perdre. Il lui posera des questions à son retour. Il rentra dans la maison frissonnant légèrement.

Coucher sur le canapé, les mains derrière la tête Zoro réfléchissait, et plus il réfléchissait plus il se rendait compte que toute cette histoire tenait plus du rêve qu'autre chose, et si il l'avait rêver il ne voulait pas effrayé Luffy avec ses questions bizarre, bien que rien ne semblait l'effrayer ce gamin.

Quelque heures plus tard Ace sortait, mais c'était bien trop tôt pour se rendre au travail. Zoro était curieux mais ne posa aucune question, la vie de Ace ne le regardait pas, et si il ne leur disait rien c'est qu'il y'avait une raison. C'est pas que Zoro ne s'intéressait pas à la vie des gens, c'est juste qu'il respectait la vie privé de chacun et l'envie ou non de la partagé avec les autres.


	4. Insensé

Arf je sais ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas posté. Disont que j'ai pas trop d'inspiration, le chapitre est assez court en plus:/

Bonne lecture tout de même.

* * *

Insensé

Zoro s'assit, la tête lui tournait. Il respirait difficilement. Il tenta de se calmer. En vain. L'envie de vomir le prenait au trips... Et il ne savait pourquoi, et c'est précisément ça qui le faisait paniqué.

Il s'était encore disputer avec Sanji, comme d'habitude,ça ça n'avait rien d'étrange. Ensuite pour une raison inconnu il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Luffy.

Et les rideaux étaient ouvert...

Zoro suffoqua à nouveau, s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'ouverture.

Il avait pourtant à peine entre aperçu de la végétation...

Sans-nom se tenait assit près de lui,miaulant légèrement, alors qu'un sentiment effrayant continuait à s'emparer de lui.

Il lui semblait entendre des murmures. Et la sensation d'être observé refit surface. Pesante, lointaine et si proche en même temps.

Mais même en y regardant de plus près, rien...

Pourtant quelque chose était là,invisible,inodore...Mais c'était bien là.

Un présence sombre et effrayante. Zoro ferma les yeux,se recroquevillant dans un coin, alors que Sans-nom miaula plus fort.

Zoro attendis,encore et encore. Il lui semblait que des heures entière était entrain de passé. Et il était là, les yeux fermé, apeurer devant une menace invisible. Il finit par ouvrir un œil.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, la nuit était tombé, il ne distinguais que les yeux de Sans-nom qui luisait dans l'obscurité. Toutes sensations étranges semblait s'être évaporer. Il se leva enfin, les jambes engourdis et sortit de la pièce.

Il ferma la porte avant de s'adosser à celle-ci. Que venait il de se passer?!

Zoro était effrayer, il faudrait être complètement fou pour ne pas l'être. Il avait peur, il avait surtout peur pour Luffy, c'était sa chambre après tout. Mais le plus terrible dans tout ça c'est que Zoro ne savait pas si tout ça était réelle, ou si il devenait tout simplement dingue. Après tout il était le seul a remarqué des choses étranges, le seul à entendre des choses... Peut-être était il réellement devenu cinglé. Cette maison le rendait fou depuis le début...Il ne savait quoi penser. Pourtant, pourtant Luffy avait aussi remarqué des choses non? Son étrange rapprochement était bien du à sa non? Après tout ils s'étaient rapproché à une vitesse folle, et ça pour un solitaire comme Zoro c'était tout aussi étrange.

Il respira un grand coup, se calmant. Zoro était tout sauf peureux, et justement la peur semblait s'être évaporer, même s'il restait ce petit frisson de terreur...

En bas, il entendait des éclats de voix,Sanji et Ace discutait joyeusement et Luffy ne tarderait pas à rentré.

Luffy...Le cœur de Zoro se serra, il voulait le protéger, l'empêcher de se rendre dans cette chambre qui lui le terrifiait. Mais le garçon ne semblait pas se rendre compte de cette sensation malsaine... Mais si il avait passé le premiers nuit dans la chambre de Zoro, peut-être avait il ressentie quelque chose? Peut-être Zoro n'était finalement pas devenu dingue? Il serra les dents, que devait il faire?

Un miaulement violent le tira de ses pensée, Sans-nom. Sans-nom était resté dans la chambre. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte, le chat en sortie en courant et descendit les escaliers en vitesse avant de se jeter dans les bras de son maitre qui venait de rentrer.

Celui-ci regarda le chat étrangement avant de le caresser et de le reposer sur le sol. Il sourit ensuite à Zoro,rester à l'étage, tout en lui faisant signe de la main. Le plus âgé lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, ses mains tremblaient encore...

/\/\/\/\

Zoro dans sa chambre nouvellement peinte en vert -à l'image de ses cheveux d'après Sanji, Zoro lui avait coller son katana à la gorge en entendant la remarque- réfléchissait encore... Ils venaient de diner, et Ace l'avait harceler de question sur son état, bien trop calme et pensive, alors il s'était réfugier dans sa chambre.

Un bruissement du coté de la porte attira son attention, Luffy se tenait là comme à son habitude, attendant que Zoro l'invite à rentré. Luffy telle un vampire semblait presque incapable de rentré dans une pièce s'en y être invité. La comparaison fit sourire le plus âgé. Ses soucis semblait s'être envolé à nouveau, Luffy semblait avoir un étrange pouvoir sur lui. Et c'était étrange, étrange mais rassurant, pourtant il frissonna.

La main fraiche,presque froide de Luffy se posa sur son avant-bras, lui posant une question muette sur son état. Zoro secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y répondre.

Luffy haussa les épaules avant de s'assoir à même le sol, dos au canapé. Sans-nom arriva dans la pièce, feula sur Zoro et s'installa sur le genoux de son jeune maitre.

Ils passèrent la nuit à deux, intérieurement Zoro remerciait Luffy, il se sentait incapable de la passé seul avec se qui c'était passé durant la journée.

Pourtant la nuit fût calme, sans rien d'étrange...Luffy ,qui dormait contre lui, semblait éloigner touts troubles et cauchemars. En sa présence la maison semblait moins sinistre, presque plus sûr.

La journée suivante, Zoro resta seul à nouveau. Il évitait la chambre de Luffy comme la peste tout comme le grenier.


End file.
